Me and You
by XxOut-Of-My-MindxX
Summary: What happens when you mix growing love between the most unexpected characters with a sudden bet that changes everything? Disaster. Originally named "Fallen".


I'm baaack! LOL. Not really. Heh. Well, I was SOOOOO bored and decided to make a nice twoshot about Natsume and Mikan. Sorry if it sucks—I was busy rewatching Fairy Tail :P. Lalalalalala! ^ ω ^

I typed this during spring break, and I uploaded it once but it had some errors and the paragraphs wouldn't show up, so I deleted it. Sorry for the errors. ^_^" I should really start editing.

It's AU people! Also, Warning: Mikan might be a little OOC here. Natsume too. And Ruka as well. And, now that I'm thinking about it—Hotaru! So...ALL OF THEM ARE OOC! Yay...?

* * *

Prom.

The event that high school girls dreamed about, and many spent weeks preparing their dresses. They squabbled over their makeup choices and fought over guys.

This year, all senior girls were fired up to bring a great date and have the greatest prom ever.

Except for a few.

Mikan Sakura dropped her plate onto the lunch table with a satisfied _plunk! _and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Why is prom such an important thing? It's only a dance, for goodness sake!" Mikan bit a carrot stick angrily and stomped her foot dramatically. "It's all about PROM these days!"

Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, nodded her head in agreement, fingering her crab paste.

"Mikan!" Anna Umenomiya scolded. "Prom is a VERY important event of the year!" She clasped her hands to her chest.

"Yeah," Nonoko Ogasawara nodded her head, fidgeting with her hands. "It's our last year here! We need to relax and have a good time!"

"Plus," Sumire Shouda huffed. "The most important part is it's the time where you dance with your true love!" The three girls sighed dreamily.

"Whatever." Mikan rolled her eyes, continuing to chomp on carrot sticks.

Hotaru thumbed her camera, staring at her crab paste.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Let's go, guys," Mikan smiled.

* * *

"Please turn to page 312 and finish problems 1-27. If not finished in class, please do it for homework," Serina sensei instructed. "No talking while working, please."

Mikan flipped through her textbook and started number one. Before long, she was stuck. Groaning, she decided to shift her attention to the people around her. Spotting Anna looking at her curiously, she grinned and shrugged. Turning around, she spotted Natsume Hyuuga. She mentally groaned.

Mikan's POV

Where do I _begin_ to describe Natsume Hyuuga? He's definitely a big, fat-ass playboy who likes fucking with stupid whores. He was the most popular guy in school and almost every girl wanted him to escort them to prom. Emphasis on almost_. _He's smart, athletic, and a bad boy. Forgive my rude language, but he's a shitty bastard. He's also a pervert at times. With his cold crimson eyes and perfect black hair, he was definitely a keeper, as other girls would say.

Directing my attention to the boy next to him, I snorted. Ruka Nogi, the next to-die-for boy in school. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes—a stereotypical popular guy in school. He was busy frowning at his paper, concentrating. He was also smart and athletic, although he was a good boy. He wasn't as bad as Hyuuga, but Nogi definitely was rude to girls.

Turning around, I moved my attention to my best friend Hotaru, who was trying to work on her work, but kept on being interrupted by boys surrounding her. Yes, Hotaru was a boy magnet. What boy _wouldn't_ be attracted to her? She had silky, raven hair, naturally red lips, amethyst eyes, and perfect porcelain skin. In other words, she's simply gorgeous.

Me? I'm boring. With boring brown eyes and boring brown hair and white skin. I'm considered the ugly duckling in the group, I guess. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko were also to die for.

Why were they friends with me, you ask? I dunno, I guess they thought I was funny. Or normal.

Realizing I was staring into space at this point, I shook myself out of it and found my attention directed to Luna Koizumi and Wakako Usami. UGH! If possible, they were even more bitchier than Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Luna Koizumi—the most popular girl in school. Dirty blonde hair, unnaturally blue eyes, and a curvaceous body—definitely a boy magnet.

Fiddling with my pencil, I looked at Wakako. She had bob cut dark purple hair and dark eyes. Simply breath-taking. She used to be Sumire's best friend, and one of my good friends as well, until Luna offered a chance to be part of her crew. It all went downward from there.

Looking down at my paper, I realized I had been doodling all over my homework. I laughed. One doodle had shown a fist punching Luna and Wakako into a wall. Taking my eraser, I moved it over my paper with force, accidentally ripping it. Sighing, I grabbed another sheet and was about to _try_ the first problem when the bell rang. Silently muttering a _Yes!_, I grabbed my bag and zoomed out of the classroom without bothering to say thanks to Serina-sensei.

* * *

Normal POV

School was finally over.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the school doors.

_Oof!_ Mikan uttered as she was slammed against the lockers. Looking up to see who pushed her, she immediately jumped. "You!"

"Me." It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"What was that for? No—what do you want, Hyuuga?" Mikan glared as hard as she could, trying not to be hypnotized by his red eyes. Seriously, was he a vampire?

"You. Me. Prom this Saturday." Natsume smirked.

Mikan blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then, she gaped. "Seriously? You? A-and me? No way! Go ask Koizumi or something! I'm not interested in you!" With that, she stomped away, but not before stepping on his left foot.

Natsume ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was going to take more work than he thought.

* * *

"A-and then he asked me! I was so shocked! Did he seriously think I was going to say yes?" Mikan yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, sweetie, calm down!" Anna murmured. "My baby brother's sleeping!"

Muttering a sorry, Mikan took deep breaths. "So, have you guys chosen a date yet?"

There was a mixture of no's and yes's. "One at a time!" Mikan laughed. "You first, Sumire."

"Aak! YES! Koko! He asked me this morning at my locker with a bouquet of flowers! About time, right?" Sumire squealed into the phone.

There was a moment of silence. Then—"AAAAAH! Permy, you're SOOO lucky!" "A bouquet of flowers? Amazing!" "Hn." (A/N: You can probably tell who said what :P)

"Thanks, guys! What about you, Anna?" Sumire murmured into the phone. "Mochu... he got down on one knee and asked me after 5th period!"

A series of squeals made its way around. (Except Hotaru, of course.) "You, Nonoko?"

"Yuu! He kissed me on the cheek and asked after school." Anna said shyly.

Another series of squeals.

"What about you, Hotaru?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then—

"No one. I don't think I'm going."

Mikan smiled and cheerfully said, "Hotaru! Please come! Considering it's you, I'm sure you'll find someone!"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Let's go shopping for Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire!" Mikan told Hotaru. "We two might not be going, but these three need to have their perfect night!"

Hotaru, at last, smiled and said, "Yeah. What colors do you guys have planned?"

"I don't know," the three looked at each other and said in unison, squirming nervously.

"Seriously? I thought you three were SOOO pumped up to go to the prom! Didn't you plan a color?" Mikan gasped.

The three mentioned flushed, their hands tied behind their backs and their eyes straying away from Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan huffed. "You guys are hopeless." Turning to Hotaru, she asked, "Your mom owns a fashion store, doesn't she? Let's go there! Come on!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and muttered to Sumire, "How did she suddenly become so ecstatic about the prom?"

Sumire shrugged, laughing. "She's weird that way. That's just one of the reasons why we love her."

line

"That looks so good on you, Permy!" Mikan shouted, pushing her to the mirror. Permy blushed uncontrollably while staring at her reflection. "I-is this really—"

"Yes! It's really you!" Mikan shook her forcedly, causing Permy's hat to fall off.

Permy was wearing a long, dark green and black strapless empire waist dress with emerald jewels lining the collar line with black heels. Hotaru nodded in approval and Anna and Nonoko both clapped happily.

Next, Anna tried on a pink spaghetti strap dress with diamonds lined up near her upper body area. Following a pink tote and pink heels, she looked simply fabulous!

Now, all who was left was Nonoko. "I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!" She wailed. She desperately searched through every rack and couldn't find anything. Sobbing, she sunk to the ground in exhaustion. Anna comforted her by patting her back. Just then, all hell broke loose.

In other words, the populars just entered.

"Hotaru, you didn't tell me that _they_ came here to shop!" Mikan whined. Hotaru sighed, uninterested. "I didn't know either, idiot."

Luna strutted in, with Wakako and the rest of her stupid posse. Natsume and Ruka were dragged along, looking embarrassed to be part of what they were doing. Wakako bumped shoulders with Sumire. "Oops, I'm _sooooo_ sorry," she sarcastically remarked. Sumire avoided her slutty gaze and decided to fix her gaze upon her reflection in the mirror.

Luna, meanwhile, walked up to Mikan and put her hands on her hips. "Still don't have a date yet, huh? I wasn't expecting one—who would want to take such an ugly girl!"

Mikan snorted. "I'm not even going." Looking at her face, she pretended to look shocked. "Your pores—they're huge!" She high-fived Hotaru, laughing, and turned to look at Luna again. Luna was fanning her face with her right hand, the other clutching at Natsume's arm. Straightening, she announced, "Natsume and I are officially a couple! We're going to the prom together and probably getting married, right Natsume?" She snuggled up against him. Natsume looked disgusted, pushing her arm off.

Wakako was also grasping onto Ruka's arm. "Same! Me and Ru-ru are going to be prom king and queen!" Ruka's face showed no emotion, though he tried to edge as far as possible from her.

Luna grabbed an ugly brown dress off the rack and put it up to Mikan's body. This would be perfect! You look awesome with the color of dirt!" Laughing, she and her posse (who were busy glaring at Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire) sashayed further into the shop, shrieking and screaming compliments at the queen bee.

Nonoko was silent the whole time. Silently walking to a rack, she grabbed a dark blue cocktail dress and pointed to it. "This is it. I'll take it."

After paying for the dresses, they finally got out of the store, the sound of laughing and screaming trailing away.

The girls each went their separate ways off into the day. Mikan headed home, but first stopped by a garden. Spotting a spider's web, she ducked down until she was level with it. She saw an big, fat, juicy fly stuck smack in the middle, along with a bunch of others. Moving her attention from the fly, she spotted the spider as well, heading straight towards the fly's direction, about to eat it. She couldn't stand looking at it anymore. She quickly stood up and turned, but almost tripped, falling into the arms of some anonymous stranger.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, I..." Mikan's gaze went from the "stranger's" shoes all the way up the face. Seeing who it was, she jumped away as fast as she could, two hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

It was Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

They sat on a bench near the pond in the garden. Mikan was sitting as far away as she could from Natsume and Natsume just didn't care, sitting normally. They stayed silent for a while. Mikan stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be going," she said brightly, dusting her pants. But she was pulled down. Blinking, she turned to Natsume slowly, only to see a slight blush coating his cheeks. Blushing herself, she stared at her lap.

"Umm..." There was a large, awkward pause. "W-what do you want, Hyuuga?" Mikan managed to choke out.

No answer.

"Alright, if you're going to sit there and not talk to me this whole time, I'm leaving." Mikan huffed, crossing her arms and standing up.

"Don't." His voice was loud, clear, and...sexy? Mikan shook her head frantically. _Don't think, don't think, don't think_. Peeking at him from her fingers, she saw him awkwardly trying to think of something to say.

"Uh... so how's life?" Mikan asked, smiling uncertainly. Natsume fingered his hair. "Okay, I guess."

"Tell me about your family. Are you rich?" Mikan asked, warming up to him.

"Yeah. My dad's a CEO and my sister goes to this school too."

"You have a sister? I had no idea!" Mikan admitted. "Is your dad nice?"

Natsume didn't answer. Then—"No." Mikan understood how he felt, and said, "Don't worry—I'm sure your sister is great, and plus, if your dad is bad—you can call me dad for now," Mikan joked.

Natsume just looked at her without any emotion, though his eyes showed a sign of something else.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine's strawberry," Mikan smiled.

Natsume muttered, "Chocolate." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Enough with your one word responses, tell me more! Don't tell me you're always this boring!"

Natsume glared. "I'm not boring! I just didn't have anymore to say!" He paused. Mikan smiled questioningly. "See? Talking is good! I like it when you talk more!"

Natsume looked away.

"Well, I have to go." Mikan said. She stretched for a few seconds and then waved goodbye. "See ya at school, Hyuuga!" She gave a taunting smile.

Natsume stared after her. He raised his hand in farewell.

"Bye, Mikan."

* * *

"Do you guys wanna go to the ice cream bar today after school?" Permy asked, skipping to their usual hangout spot.

Nonoko and Anna nodded their heads yes, but Hotaru and Mikan shook their heads.

"We have track practice," Mikan smiled.

"Omigosh, I totally forgot about your track practices!" Anna laughed.

"You guys go ahead." Hotaru offered. "Eat some ice cream for us!" Mikan added, winking.

The two girls walked to practice, ready in their shorts and t-shirts. Hotaru spotted Luna Koizumi and Wakako Usami cartwheeling in revealing cheerleading outfits altered to show more skin (near the breast and ass area).

"Yeesh," Mikan muttered. "Can't get sluttier than that."

Lining up for warmups, they stretched. Looking around, Mikan saw Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi in football uniforms, warming up. Shaking herself out of her trance, she nudged Hotaru. "So did you find a date to prom yet?"

"For the last time, I don't think I'm even going!" Hotaru replied, reaching for her toes.

"Ah, phooey," Mikan pouted. "I really wanted to see you with someone."

The coach blew the whistle. "All right, everybody, it's relay time!"

There were a few groans mixed in the crowd.

"The teams will be as following..."

"Yes! Boo yah! We're on the same team!" Mikan punched the air. Hotaru smiled.

The coach blew the whistle again to gain everyone's attention. "Let me repeat the rules. Run a full lap around the field, touch a teammate's hand, and run back, passing it to the next person. Whichever team that finishes first with everyone who participated will win the relay!"

"Yosh! Let's do this, Hotaru! You're up first!" Hotaru nodded grimly.

"Take your marks...Get set...GO!" The whistle was blown, and Hotaru took off, directing her attention ahead and not letting it stray elsewhere.

The same time, football practice started, and Ruka let his attention stray to the track team, only to see a race going on. Seeing Hotaru, he smiled.

Hotaru was in second place so far. Touching Mikan, she ran the other way and directed her attention to the person in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed forward and was just able to pass her. She touched Mikan and rested, her hands on her knees, panting.

Mikan took off, her teammates cheering for her. She smiled, at ease, and closed her eyes. Opening them, she realized, that Luna Koizumi was straight ahead of her, and had her foot stuck out right in front of—

"MIKAN! WATCH OUT!" Hotaru yelled. Mikan managed to jump over Luna's leg in time, but sprawled to the ground, clutching her ankle.

Hotaru ran to her. "Mikan! Are you okay?"

Footsteps. Running.

"Mikan!"

She looked up, not expecting to see the person she saw. "H-Hyuuga?"

"Is your ankle okay, Mikan?" Luna pretended to be worried and sympathetic. "I am SO sorry! My foot just stuck out, didn't it?" She laughed. "Hope ya feel better, _Mikan_."

Before she left, she shot a look at Natsume and turned around.

Mikan looked away.

Natsume was blushing.

Ruka was looking confused.

And Hotaru knew what was happening.

* * *

At the nurse's office, Mikan lay on the bed, the nurse attending to her ankle. Natsume was sitting in the nurse's office, looking disgruntled. Hotaru was sitting next to him, her arms crossed. She was annoyed because Ruka was there, who wanted to know what happened.

"For the last time," Mikan smiled, "I'm okay! I just... sprained it, okay?"

The nurse was tending the ankle, putting some ice on it. "It's a little sore, honey, so you shouldn't walk for the next few weeks or so."

Natsume stood. "But prom's this Saturday, right? Does that mean she can't go?"

The nurse nodded. "I'm sorry, honey. Were you planning on taking her?" Mikan and Natsume blushed a little, and Hotaru spotted this.

"N-No way! Him?! You've got to be kidding me!" Mikan nervously chuckled. "Well, see ya!" She tried limping out of the room.

The nurse shook her head, tsking. "You can't leave, Mikan. You need crutches. Your injury has to be taken very seriously for it to heel quickly."

Mikan groaned. "Okay, just grab me a pair of crutches and let's gooo! I have things to do!"

* * *

"You go ahead of me, okay, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I just need to do something first."

Hotaru normally would have objected, but knew what Mikan was thinking. "Alright. I'll be on my way." Turning, she headed out the door. Sighing, she put her hand over her eyes as a shield of protection from the blinding sun. _Damn sun, _she thought. _It's getting too hot these days. _She stood there for a while, soaking in the warmth. _Maybe it's not too bad._

She blinked. _There's no time to waste. _Seeing Mikan exiting the building, she cautiously followed her, watching her every move. She snorted, teasing herself. _Stalker, much?_

She was so focused on following Mikan, Hotaru didn't notice her surroundings and bumped straight into someone. She was about to say sorry when she looked up. _Ruka Nogi, huh?_ She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me." She hurriedly attempted to walk away casually.

"Wait." Ruka paused her.

"What?" Hotaru looked at her watch. She was getting impatient. "I'll give you thirty seconds. Now spill. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Ruka charmingly smiled. "I just stopped you because you didn't say sorry."

Hotaru exhaled, clearly irritated. Her arms crossed, clearly spelling out, _Can you believe this guy? _"Sorry. Are we done now?"

"Well, what are you doing?" Ruka asked. He flinched after she gave him a cold, hard glare.

"Spying on my best friend. Got a problem with that, asshole?"

"Sharp tongue, Imai." Ruka smirked, pushing her against a wall. "Shall I tame it for you?"

"No, thanks," Hotaru smiled sarcastically, removing his hand from her waist. She started fingering something in her pocket. "Go away before I make you pay."

"No way, Imai," Ruka sniggered. "I'm following you."

Hotaru just walked away, craning her neck to see where Mikan went. "Where did she go?" Then, facing Ruka, she groaned. "Thanks a lot, bunny boy, now I've lost sight of her.

Ruka laughed. "I'll show you where she is if I go too."

"How do you know where she went?"

"I just know."

"How can you "just" know?"

"Follow me," Ruka smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

Hotaru actually considered that moment quite romantic before shuddering and looking disgusted to actually be touching him.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I visited the garden again. After all, it was a peaceful place to be, free of all signs of jerks and bitches.

I kneeled next to the pretty pond. I saw a bunch of fish swimming in it. They moved in schools, and no one dared to move out of it. I also detected a few outlier fish apart from the big school. _Sounds like my life_, I grinned. _Whatever. Who said it was a bad thing?_

"Hey."

I jumped. "Who is it?" I turned around. "Oh, it's you." I adjusted my gaze back to the outlying fish.

Normal POV

"Disappointed?" Natsume smirked. Mikan looked at him, noticing that his smirk showed hints of kindness and understanding.

"And what if I am?" Mikan challenged, raising her eyebrows. They had a little staring contest for a little while. Mikan burst out in laughter. Even Natsume couldn't help but chuckle. Both of them laughed for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"Ne, Natsume," Mikan said, staring at her wrapped up ankle. "Do you think I should go to prom? Even with this ankle?"

Natsume shrugged, clearing his throat. "You should do what you wanna do. Don't let anything or anyone stop you."

"Really?" Mikan was rubbing circles on her little cast, suddenly very aware of the closeness of the person next to her. "Um... thanks."

Natsume cleared his throat again. "I have a question. Just answer—yes or no." Mikan fidgeted with her sleeve.

Natsume took a deep breath. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Mikan gave him a sideways smirk. "What happened to the bad ass Natsume? The playboy? The perverted bastard?"

"I wonder about that, too." Natsume muttered.

Mikan shifted her attention back to her cast. "Don't you have Luna? I thought she said you were taking her."

Natsume snorted. "That whore's lies are crap. Don't give a shit about them." He rested his hands on either sides of his body. "So? What's my answer?"

Mikan closed her eyes, mentally inhaling and exhaling nervously. She was so happy! The most popular guy in school was asking her out for prom! She was on cloud nine! There were a few problems, of course. Her leg wasn't something to joke about, and neither was Luna's attitude she'd have to deal with later. "Well...umm..." Mikan was blushing really hard by now.

"Sure...I guess."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

There was a loud silence. Mikan was about to break it, but someone else did it for her.

"Congratulations, Natsume. You've won our bet."

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"Not yet! We're almost there!"

"You're hurting my arm! Let go before I call the freaking police!"

"I'm soooooo scared."

"Yeah—well, you should be, mister."

"We're here!"

Hotaru looked up. She clasped a hand to her mouth, gasping. "I-it's beautiful..."

Ruka Nogi, the second hottest guy in school, just took a nobody like her, Hotaru Imai, to a waterfall.

Hotaru slowly walked closer to the waterfall. She slipped a finger into the wall of water, and the water hit the finger, some drops of water making its way around her finger after hitting it and some leaping into the air in defeat. "Why'd ya bring me here?" Hotaru turned her attention to Ruka, who was watching her amusedly, sitting on a nearby wooden bench. "And don't give me that look!"

"Why do you think I've brought you here? Come sit down next to me." Ruka patted the space next to him on the bench.

Hotaru narrowed her beautiful, amethyst eyes in suspicion and slowly crept towards the empty space, her gaze not leaving his for a second. She gradually sat down next to him, eyeing his hands cautiously. "Yes?"

"Hotaru Imai. I've been watching you."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Stalker."

"I like what I see."

"Pervert."

"So will you go to the dance with me?"

"Like hell I will."

"Come on," Ruka begged. "Please?"

Hotaru huffed. "You expect me to say yes with _that_ crappy way of asking me?"

Ruka groaned. "So you're one of _those_ girls, huh?"

Hotaru finally laughed, her shoulders shaking. "Got ya. Fine, Nogi, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Really? You'll go with me?" Ruka's hands found its way on Hotaru's. "Shall I order a hotel room after prom?"

Hotaru's face turned red. "You perverted idiot!" She slapped him.

Ruka grinned. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Soon, they found themselves making out on a bench. In public.

People were staring.

But they didn't mind.

* * *

Mikan's POV

It was Luna Koizumi. It was always her who ruined every single moment.

"B-bet? What bet?" I stuttered, looking back and forth from Luna to Natsume. "What's going on, Natsume?"

"Oh, Mikan honey, I feel so sorry for you," Luna's red lips lifted into an evil smile. "And Natsume didn't tell you?"

"W-what's going on?" I repeated. What was happening? What bet?

"Why don't you tell her, Natsume, dear," Luna laughed tinkly, her cold, fake voice making me shudder.

Natsume didn't answer. He moved in front of me protectively.

"No? Fine by me. I wanted to spill the beans anyway," Luna laughed. "He was using you, ugly."

"Using me?" I stared at Natsume, my expression hurt. "Really?"

"We made a bet last Friday, that before prom, if you agreed to go with Natsume, he wouldn't go to the dance. He didn't want to go, anyway." Luna clutched Natsume's arm. "If his plan didn't work, and you disagreed to before prom, he would be all mine." She laughed that cold laugh of hers again.

I felt numbness. And pain. I was so ashamed of myself for actually believing that jerk. "Really."

"Yes, really. I mean, a hottie like him would never want to score a date like an ugly duckling such as yourself, Miss Mikan "Unattractive" Sakura. She squeezed even closer to Natsume. "But he won, so he won't have to go to prom. But he will." Luna faced Natsume and ran her manicured fingers through his hair. Without warning, she smashed his face onto hers.

Before long, she was stripping him bare. Natsume let her, smoothing his hands over her butt. Their lips crashed.

I just stood there, trying to process what happened, while Natsume and Luna were sucking face.

I couldn't bear to watch. All hell just broke loose. I ran away, my tears falling to the ground. I didn't care that my ankle was broken or sprained. That didn't matter. I seem to deserve pain these days, don't I?

What did I ever do?

I took a detour to a dark alleyway. There, I sank to the ground in despair, sobbing uncontrollably. I let my hopes up again. How did I even come to like Natsume Hyuuga anyway?

After hours of crying my eyes out. I stood up. I seemed to be breathing fine. The people and colors around me just started fading away. My smiles were long gone. My eyes were swollen red, and my hair was a freaking mess.

I didn't care.

I wanted to run away from here.

I wanted to run away from there.

I wanted to run away from everywhere.

From all the pain and sorrow that I've felt over my past 17 years.

So I did.

I ran away from everywhere.

I fell.

But I recovered.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER PEEPS! DON'T YA JUST LOVE EM? Truth be told, I cried while writing the last part of this chapter. I mean—she's been through SOO much! *Sobs*. JK. Well, hope ya likey! Will update next (and last) chapter probably next week... or the week after... depends on school and other activities.**

**~My Creative Notebook**


End file.
